Danny
by bluebacon
Summary: Yet another child has discovered the Autobot's secret. Her name is Danny. In the group of humans, we have the teenagery guy (Jack), the rockstar (Miko), the shy prodigy (Raf), and...the sporty one? WARNING: Danny is about Raf's age and she swears so...there you go! Danny is my OC! Flames will be ignored. If you no likey, you no read-y. K? :D
1. Meet Danny Torino

"-And don't forget to respect your teachers! Have a great day, Danny!" Danny's dad called from the doorway, a frying-pan full of undercooked pancakes in his hand.

"Ya, ya I know dad," Danny replied, as she swung her navy blue backpack over her shoulders and hopped onto her skateboard. She kicked her 'board and rolled away from her house.

"See you!" she called, getting farther and farther away from her dad every second. Danny had just moved to Jasper, Nevada from her home in Canada, thanks to her dad who got a job there. She was extremely unhappy having to move away from her friends, but life's tough. Deal with it.

_Dad's such a nag! And plus he expected me to eat his crappy pancakes!_ Danny thought as she skated away to her new school. In a couple of minutes, she'd already arrived at the building. However, in front of her, wasn't just one school. It was three in total; one for the elementary school students, one for the middle school kids, and one for the high schoolers. Danny stepped off of her skateboard, tucked it under one arm, and headed in the middle school's direction.

_Man, looking at the size of this place, they better have a damn good gymnasium or I'm gonna be pissed!_ thought Danny in awe as she stared at the tall walls and such. And about the gymnasium, Danny has a thing for sports. She is a tomboy in EVERY way! Danny is AMAZING at track, hockey, swimming, football, lacrosse, karate, rugby, volleyball, basketball, and many other sports!

Danny even acts like a boy; she swears, pulls pranks, cracks jokes and is reckless. (Even Danny's floofy blonde hair is cut short, like a guys!) The problem is that she absolutely SUCKS at math, cooking, sewing, language arts, music and art. The only subject she's good at that's useful is science. Science and gym. Which is pretty sad, no offence Danny. Oh, and Danny's real name isn't Danny. It's Danielle, but she thinks that Danielle is too girly.

_Well, this must be my classroom,_ thought Danny as she stared at the name 1A on the door. _But why the hell am I in class 1A, anyway? I don't really get good grades and 1A is for the gifted students...OH! I get it! The teachers must have heard of my awesome sport playing skills!_ Danny thought smugly.

She turned the knob and walked in, with a big grin on her face. About 10 students were waiting inside; sitting on neat-looking wooden chairs and desks. All eyes fixed their gaze onto Danny, their owners probably wondering who the newcomer was. A female teacher with a bright smile and glossy black hair rushed over towards Danny.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Ms. Kim! Welcome to our school! Come on up to the front of our classroom and introduce yourself, please," she beamed as she led Danny to the front. (Who still had her skateboard under her arm, mind you!)

"Okay! So...I am Danny Torino! Er, I moved from Niagara to the U. S. A and I love sports! I hope we can get along and ya!" Danny shouted out to the class. She glanced at the kids who were watching. Some students gave her small smiles, while others glared like hell. _Unfriendly, much! Geez! _thought Danny as she eyed the cold stares.

"Danny, can you sit next to Rafael? Thank you so much!" Ms. Kim said, gesturing to a boy in the front row with glasses. Danny plopped down in the empty seat next to the boy named Rafael. She threw her skateboard on the floor and wrapped her backpack onto the back of her chair.

"H-hi! I'm Rafael, but you c-can call me Raf. Nice to meet you," Raf smiled shyly, as he stuck out a hand to shake. Danny turned to him.

"Hey, I'm Danny! Nice to meet'cha too!" Danny grinned. She made a fist.

"Knuckle bonk?" Danny offered. Raf looked slightly surprised, but widened his smile and knuckled bonked Danny anyway. That was when hushed whispers invaded the used-to-be-silent room. Danny felt someone poke her, hard.

"Hey, new kid! Like, why are you talking to that _nerd_? He's totally pathetic! You must be too, since you actually acknowledge his wimpy existence!" a girl with dark green eyes sneered, who happened to be seated behind Raf. Two more girls got up from their desks and flanked her.

"Yeah, like, he's TOTALLY wimpy," they chorused. Raf sunk into his seat. His head flopped down, but Danny noticed that his eyes wandered away, probably hoping that someone would stop the girls from picking on him.

"Look at those clothes! Like, eew! A _HOBO_ wears better clothes than you," spat the lead girl. Danny felt rage build up inside of her.

_How could those snobby girls bully Raf?! In fact, why does Raf even LET them bully him?! _she thought. Danny glared at the girls, but they went on.

"And remember this, you geeky scum! If you tell Ms. Kim about...our _talks_, I'll find you and make sure your life is MISERABLE! Not to mention I'll have Klaud come and find you after school. He's knows how to deal with tattletales," she continued.

"Klaud's gonna beat you up~! Klaud's gonna beat you up~!" sang the two girls, making punching motions. Danny couldn't hold her anger in anymore.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" glowered Danny, as she stood up, and walked face to face in front of the bullies. The whole room became silent. Raf's ears twitched at the swear word.

"Excuse me?" green-eyes said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You heard me. Or are you so stupid that I need to repeat myself?" Danny snapped back. The girls beside green-eyes put on 'Oh-no-she-didn't' faces.

"Do you know who I am?" green-eyes said, trying to keep her cool.

"Yes. A snobby, green-eyed, mini-skirt wearing bitch," smirked Danny. Green-eyes opened her mouth in shock. Along with everyone else.

"Ya, that's right. Surprised? I'll let you know now that I don't like bullies. And if bullying happens in front of me, I sure as hell will stop it."

"Layla! Do something! You can't let this kid tell you that!" said the girls beside Layla.

_Huh, so that's the snob's name... _thought Danny. _And I'm NOT a kid! I'll be 12 in December! Just 'cuz I'm shorter than them doesn't mean I'm a kid...!_

"You'll regret this!" frowned Layla, as she and her group cowered away. Danny stuck out her tongue and did stinky eye.

"_You will regret this!_" mocked Danny in a high-pitched girly-girl voice.

"Oooooooh! I'm sooooo scared! What are you gonna do? Throw lipstick at me?" laughed Danny, as she sat down.

"D-Danny! Thank you for standing up to Layla and those girls...!" Raf exclaimed.

"Don't sweat it, bro. That's what friends are for!" Danny said.

"You want to be my friend...?" Raf said in disbelief.

"Of course, Raf! You're a great guy!" Suddenly, Raf lunged for Danny and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"R-Raf?" Danny sputtered.

"Y-you're the first person who's my age that's ever wanted to be my f-friend!" Raf whispered. **(A/N Raf does have Jack and Miko as friends, but they're aren't the same age...) **Danny returned the hug just as Ms. Kim interupted.

"Ahem, class? Let's start the lesson," Ms. Kim said, as she started to write complicated formulas on the whiteboard. Danny and Raf broke apart and focused their attention on Ms. Kim. Danny nearly fainted when she saw the long line of math problems.

"Oh yippee. Math...," groaned Danny.

**REVEIW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND BANANAS ON TOP! OMG, that was my first attempt at fluff...hope it didn't bore you too much.. :P Okay, I promise in the next chapter Danny will meet the Autobots! Or at most in the third chapter! And I also hope that Danny wasn't a mary sue...I TRIED MY BEST! *cries* So I hoped you liked this! :D**


	2. SOCCER BALL!

**Thank you SO much for the reviews guys! (even though there were only 4) :D And btw, my chapters will be longer! Thanks for reading! :DD**

Danny snored loudly. Her feet were propped up on the edge of her desk, her chair tipped back dangerously, her head lolled back, and her face was covered by a geography textbook. Right now, Danny was in la-la land, dreaming about Chuck Norris riding a unicorn in the NBA. Weird, right? That's Danny for you.

"C'MON ASSHOLES! THROW THE DAMN BALL! Aughhh! Chuck Norris! You're awesome, so just stay there on UniDaisy!" shouted Danny randomly as she thrashed around in her chair, eyes closed.

"Er, Danny, Ms. Kim is still teaching-," Raf said quietly, slightly shaking Danny.

"MY FREAKING DEAD GRANDMA PLAYS BETTER THAN YOU! ACTION! WE NEED TO SEE _ACTION_! MIAMI HEAT, GIVE US ACTION!" Danny screamed, as the book that hid her face crashed to the floor.

"Danny!" Raf shouted quietly. Danny's eyes flew open. She looked around to see everyone staring at her; the Layla girls snickering. Danny immediately straightened up, picked up the book and cleared her throat.

"Hehe...um..., nice weather we're having, eh...?" she said nervously, as she pretended to read the textbook (which was upside down).

"Danny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but, students aren't allowed to sleep in class. If you aren't feeling well, please visit the nurse," stated an unusually cheerful Ms. Kim.

"Uh, okay, sorry," replied Danny, not looking at the Asian teacher, but staring at a poster on the wall instead.

"It's fine, Danny," Ms. Kim smiled, just before she explained the effects of de-forestation.

* * *

**BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGG !**

"Okay class, you are dismissed! See you tomorrow!" piped Ms. Kim.

"So, what do you think of our school?" Raf asked Danny as they packed their bags. **(A/N notice how Raf isn't stuttering anymore..?)**

"It's...decent, I guess," answered Danny. She frowned at the books they were stuffing into their backpacks.

"Man, Ms. Kim gives out a hell lot of homework...," she continued.

"Well, since you came a couple of weeks after the school year started, Ms, Kim had to give you extra to keep up," Raf shrugged. They both put on their 'packs at the same time and Danny picked up her skateboard. _Wow, I didn't notice before when we were sitting, but Raf's pretty tall, _thought Danny, noticing how he was a good inch or two above her.

"Hey Danny, you want to meet Jack?" Raf said, excitedly. Danny jumped on top of her skateboard.

"Sure!" she shrugged as she zoomed away from him, fast as a bullet.

"Meet me at the front of the middle school!" she called.

"Wait! Danny, you aren't allowed to ride skateboards inside the school!" Raf yelled as he started to jog after her. But Danny was already gone. After a minute of useless jogging, Raf sighed.

"Especially without a helmet..," he panted. _Gosh, I think Danny might be even more troublesome than Miko..!_ thought Raf.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Danny yelled like a madwoman as she slide down the long staircase; her skateboard sideways. She had decided to skate down the railing of the stairs instead of going down the proper way, since the steps were flooded by middle schoolers. Some poor kids were nearly flattened by Danny thanks to her carelessness.

Danny jumped off the railing, did a spin in the air, landed perfectly, and continued to zip through the hallways. _Uh oh! _thought Danny. _Here comes a couple of second years with a big project thingy... _Sure enough, three or four 13-year-olds walked out of the art room with a very, VERY tall castle made out of clay, and they were headed in Danny's direction.

Just as they were about to collide, Danny crouched down on her skateboard like as if it were a sled. Almost instantly, she and her skateboard went right underneath some boy's legs.

"What the-?!" he said in shock as she passed him. Danny stood up on her 'board once again, looked back and grinned at him mischievously.

"Sorry!" she called. The boy looked back at her and blushed at either the fact that she's cute, or that she's a_ girl _and just slid underneath his freaking _legs _(which is so wrong in MANY different ways...)

Danny skated wildly for about 5 more minutes when she finally made it to the doors.

"SEE YOU TOMMOROW MOTHER FUCKERS!" she yelled while doing more skateboard tricks. And with a BAM, she was outside. Danny did one more jump before she took a seat on a short platform that surrounded a garden at the front of the middle school. She whipped out her waterbottle and took a long chug out of it.

"Aaaah, that hit the spot," Danny sighed, as she leaned back lazily.

"Danny!" exclaimed Raf, who came a minute ago. Danny sat back up.

"Hey Raf," she said.

"C'mon! Jack'll be there any minute!" Raf said, as he grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled her away. (Don't worry, Danny got her 'board just in time.)

* * *

Jack was waiting where he always waited for Raf to come. Ever since that..._incident_ when Jack and the others met the Transformers, Raf and Jack would meet each other once a week; on Tuesdays. And today was Tuesday.

Jack liked Raf; he was a good kid, unlike Miko who was like a monkey in a way. But they were both good friends, and that's the important part.

_Huh, is it just me, or is Raf with another person..? _Jack wondered.

"Hi Jack!" smiled Raf as he walked up to Jack. Beside Raf was another kid. The kid had short platinum blonde hair (which was half covered by a baseball cap), pale blue-gray eyes, fair skin with some freckles on the bridge of the nose, and was skinny. Jack couldn't tell whether the child was a boy or a girl because the kid was...um...flat.

"How's it going Raf?" Jack replied.

"Good. I'd like you to meet my friend, Danny!" Raf said as he gestured at Danny (who wasn't even paying any attention to Jack but staring at some high-schoolers play soccer.) When Raf realized that Danny wasn't listening, he nudged her.

"Danny!"

"Huh? Oh, hey there...person," Danny said, looking at Jack for a second before focusing on the soccer game for the second time.

"I'm Jack," Jack said in a somewhat irritated voice.

"Ya, ya- Oh! Soccer ball!" Danny chirped as a soccer ball rolled over.

"Hey! Pass!" shouted some dude who was playing. Quick as a flash, Danny lifted her leg and, with LOTS of power, let it go, sending the ball flying. The ball whooshed past the players and went into the net. Jack and Raf were speechless, considering the fact that they were at least 65 yards away from the soccer field.

"Wow!" exclaimed Raf.

"That was really cool," Jack said. He turned to Raf.

"I think we shouldn't let Arcee and Bumblebee wait, Raf," Jack stated.

"Oh...," Raf replied, sounding disappointed.

"Who's Arcee and Bumblebee?" Danny asked, suddenly right in between the two boys.

"Er...let's go, Raf," Jack said, sounding urgent and completely ignoring Danny. He wrapped his arm around Raf's shoulder and ushered him away.

"Dickhead," Danny said the second Jack turned around. After that one comment, Jack started to speed walk away with Raf. Raf looked back and waved helplessly. Danny narrowed her eyes. _What's that tall dude hiding...?_ she thought. _Whatever it is, I'm going to find out!_

* * *

Danny skated away lightning-fast after the two. She skidded to a stop when Danny saw that they came to the school's parking lot. The boys mumbled something and departed. Jack jumped onto a motorcycle, and Raf went in a yellow and black striped car. That was when Danny sprinted towards the striped car. In a minute, she approached the back of the car. _Okay, should I sneak in...? Or should I just leave...? Ah! I know! If anyone catches me, I could say I_ _thought the tall dude was going to sell Raf drugs! Ya, that's it!_ Danny thought.

Danny waited until the car started the engine to leave. As soon it was driving, Danny went back on her skateboard. _And technically, I'm not stalking Raf, I'm seeing if the shady tall dude gave him drugs! _Danny thought. _Oh shit! I forgot about dad..._

Danny yanked out her Iphone and dialed her father's number.

"Hello, Justin Torino speaking?"

"Hey, Dad! I'll be coming late!"

"Oh, Danny, made frien-!"

"Gotta go! Bye!" And with that, Danny shoved her phone back in her jean pockets and went after the yellow car.

* * *

_Damn car! It's fucking speeding up! _thought Danny with frustration as the car went faster by the second. She was out in the middle of no and where and this car was making things much harder for her. (And yes, she was on the street.) It was almost as if it _knew_ that she was following it. Creepy.

"That's IT!" Danny gritted her teeth. She tossed her skateboard onto the top of the car, then made a leap for the car herself. **(A/N This is REALLY dangerous! Don't try this at home!) **Danny climbed her way to the top of the car and held on to the 'grip thingy' as Danny would call it.

_Man, this would be really cool if I wouldn't have to hold onto it for dear life!_ Danny thought.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the car...

**_THUMP!_**

"Bumblebee? What was that?" Raf asked. {The impact of Danny's skateboard meeting car metal.}

"**I don't know, Raf,"**Bumblebee replied. Raf shrugged and continued to gaze out of the window. They were headed to base.

**BONK!**

**BONK!**

**_THUMP__!_ **

"Bumblebee? What was _that_?" Raf asked, again. {The impact of Danny climbing and leaping on top of a car.}

"**I don't know****,**** Raf,"** Bumblebee replied, again.

* * *

Suddenly, Danny saw a canyon/cave/mountain open up to reveal a secret entrance. It got wider and wider, until it swallowed Danny and the car and closed up. _Holy baby Jesus...! _thought Danny.

** THIS. CHAPTER. TOOK. SO. DANG. LONG! Ughh, my sis was blabbing about some weird show called Hetalia and she kept saying "PASTAAAA!" over and over and over again! ;O; Oh, and for sure Danny will meet Optimus and stuff in the next chapter. Along with Miko. This chapter sorta intoduces them...DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! :( REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**


	3. What's With All This 'on' Stuff?

**Thank you thank you thank for the reveiws! You guys are so awesome! :D OMG OMG I'm so exited! Danny's gonna meet everyone! xD Yaaay!**

_Suddenly, Danny saw a canyon/cave/mountain open up to reveal a secret entrance. It got wider and wider, until it swallowed Danny and the car and closed up. Holy baby Jesus...! thought Danny._

* * *

Danny, who was still on top of the black and yellow sports car, looked in awe as the car drove. Metal. There was metal EVERYWHERE. Not to mention the place was HUMONGOUS. It was freaking _huge_! She held on tighter as the car ran over something really bumpy. _This place is like...a superhero lair or something! _Danny thought.

The car drove for a little more before it arrived at some place that looked like a garage. Well, if a garage had super cool gadgets and a Cinema-size T.V! Suddenly, the yellow car door opened and Raf walked out.

"Thanks Bumblebee for the ride," he smiled at the car. _Okay, now Raf talks to CARS?! Someone's Loooooooony Tunes! _thought Danny as she stared at Raf. Just as Raf walked out, the car made some weird noises and...mechanical stuff happened. _What. The. Fuck. _thought Danny as she watched the car MOVE and change and do whatever the hell it was doing. When the car grew BIGGER, and the top of the car moved inwards somehow, Danny was forced to jump. It was either she jumps, or gets crushed by the...metal thingy. And trust me, that wouldn't be pretty.

So, Danny jumped at a break-neck height. Did she break her neck? Amazingly, no. _Five years of gymnastics really pays off! _thought Danny as she did a spin in the air. Just before Danny hit the ground, she yanked her skateboard out of her backpack and held it so that it was under her feet. (She stuffed it in there after she jumped on top of the...car.) Unfortunately, the impact of a skateboard crashing to the ground was a rather loud one.

"DANNY?!" Raf exclaimed in shock. But Danny didn't notice him. She was too busy staring at the robot. Yes, _robot_, folks.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. And that yell wasn't a soft sort of yell. It was a echo-through-your-whole-neighborhood- type of yell. Suddenly, thumps that shook the ground filled the room.

"What's wrong?!" shouted a very, very deep voice.

"If you're hurting our 'Bee, we'll bust you up, 'Cons!" yelled another deep voice.

"Or Raf, for the matter!" continued a high girly voice.

"Is anyone hurt?!" another male voice boomed, except that it was the least deep-sounding.

Danny's eyes widened to the size of plates when she saw three HUGE robots (and a girl) running towards her.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" she muttered.

"Oh shit, I'm in deeeeeeeep doodoo now...!" continued Danny, as she started to skate away in the opposite direction, towards the T.V. Danny unsuccessfully tried to hide herself behind some large gadget that looked oddly like a wrench. Her hiding spot might've worked out if Raf hadn't come sprinting in her direction.

* * *

"Danny! What are you doing here?! How did you even _get _here?!" he said, going right beside her.

"Raf! Go away! I'm hiding from those creepy demon robots!" she said a bit too loudly. (In other words, the 'bots heard everything she said.)

"They're not evil..!" Raf replied. Danny backed away into a corner.

"Raf. I'd hate to break it to you, but those...things, are out to KILL me," Danny countered, just as a robot picked up the giant wrench that she used as a hiding spot. Danny looked up in shock as a giant white-orange robo loomed over her.

"There are no 'Cons, Autobots! It's just another human child!" said the robot with the wrench in his hand. Danny looked at Raf.

"You have forced me to take desperate measures," she said gravely. Danny walked up to the robots and prepared herself.

"HE-LLO CREEPY ROBO'S. ME DAN-NY. YOU NO KILL DAN-NY OR DAN-NY KILL YOU WITH SKATEBOARD. So, see you fucks later," Danny said clearly, skating away. The Japanese girl burst out laughing.

"Oh no you don't," stated the biggest robot, as he reached for Danny. He effortlessly picked her up and she kicked her feet in the air.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! E.T, YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled and thrashed around, but the robot had a firm grip on her. (And since she's rather skinny, it isn't very hard to pick her up.)

"Hahahaha-E.T-hahahaha!" laughed the Japanese girl, clutching her stomach.

"My name isn't E.T. It's Optimus Prime," said Optimus.

"Can you put me down, Godzilla? I'm begging you," replied Danny, obviously having some fun with this and causing the Japanese girl to cackle so hard that she started to cry.

"It's Optimus,"

"Chillax, Jabba the Hutt,"

"Optimus Prime!"

"Dobby wants you, Harry Potter!" *said with a british accent*

"Op-Ti-Mus!"

"Wait, let me get out my notebook..." *takes out skateboard and pretends to write* "Can you repeat that, please?"

"OPTIMUS!"

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," interrupted Jack, who just entered the room. A female robot stood behind him.

"Traffic," said the female robot. They both looked at Optimus, then at Danny, then at Optimus again. The female raised a metal eyebrow. Optimus cleared his throat and put Danny down.

"THANK YOU! It's about bloody time! Customer service here sucks!" Danny commented.

"A child somehow snuck in here," said a robot with large muscles and a tiny head.

"Hey, dude, I'm NOT a child! I'll be 12 in December!" Danny frowned. Jack gave her a 'Shut-up' look from across the room. In response, Danny gave him the finger.

"Should we tell her?" Ms. 'Bot asked.

"Well, might as well since she already saw us...," the orange/white robot said. (His colours oddly reminded Danny of orange creamsicles.) Orange-creamsicle 'bot turned to Danny.

"We are the Autobots," he stated.

"We came here from the planet Cybertron, and not long ago the Autobots had a devastating war against the ruthless Megatron and his followers, the Decepticons. In order to protect the humans from him, we need to gather energon-" Optimus started.

"Energon? Don't you mean ENERGY? And what's with this 'on' stuff? CybertrON, MegatrON, DecepticON, EnergON, I mean WTF?" shrugged Danny. Optimus nodded to Jack, who put a hand over Danny's mouth. (Ahem, revenge for her giving him the finger.)

"Zmff fher! Dzfftesd! Dzfftesd Jugg! Tzz yoo siiy hund ff mi!" Danny muffled under Jack's hand. [Translation: "Mother fucker! Dickhead! Dickhead Jack! Take your shitty hands off me!"]

"As I said before, we need to gather energon. Now, let's introduce ourselves," Prime droned. The female robot stepped up.

"I'm Arcee." _Oh, so that's the person Jack was blabbing about earlier... _thought Danny.

"Bulkhead."

"Ratchet, the medic."

"**Bumblebee, nice to meet you.**"

"Umm...?" Danny said.

"Bumblebee said it's nice to meet you," Raf smiled.

"And you know me, OPTIMUS PRIME," Optimus said, making sure to say it loud and clear. Danny ripped Jack's hand off of her mouth.

"A.K.A, Hitler," she whispered so that only Jack could hear her. He stifled a laugh.

"And I'm Miko!" Miko (the Japanese girl) bounded over to Danny.

"Sooooooo, who's your guardian?" Miko asked, as she fiddled with Danny's soft and fluffy blonde hair. (Jack wanted to touch Danny's hair also, but he was too scared.)

"My what?" Danny said, confused.

"You know, protector, guardian? Mine is BULKHEAD! He's AWESOME!" Miko bragged. Bulkhead smirked.

"I don't know," Danny sighed.

"Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"Er...what, Optimus?" Ratchet answered.

"Can you be Danny's-?"

"Sure," Ratchet shrugged.

"Problem solved," Optimus said smugly.

"Hey! Who wants ta' play some music?!" yelled Miko, a guitar in her hand. _Where the hell did she get that?!_ thought Danny.

* * *

"Woo! I'm the best electric guitar player in the world!" Miko exclaimed as she pounded on the guitar again and again. Jack and Raf were being partypoopers and were covering their ears. And guess what Danny was doing? She was hiding behind the music speakers, making stink bombs. Bulkhead was too busy 'dancing' that he didn't notice Danny. The rest of the robots were talking. About whatever.

"Done!" grinned Danny as she set the mass of hair, notebook paper, and rubber band on fire with some matches. Don't ask where she got those from. Danny has her ways...

Danny quickly put the stink bomb behind Miko's foot and casually speed walked away from the area. She even whistled!

"Okay, something's going on with Danny," stated Jack as he saw her calmly walking to some storage room. Almost on cue, Danny stopped to give him a mischievous grin. She turned, skipped inside, and shut the door.

"I agree," nodded Raf. A couple of minutes later, an absolutely HORRIBLE smell filled the room.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeew!" shrieked Miko as she ran away from the music speakers with her guitar.

"Aww man, Miko! That's DISGUSTING!" Jack grimaced. Miko looked horrified.

"I didn't do it! I'm serious!" Miko said.

"I don't think Miko could produce such a revolting smell," Bulkhead butted in, clearly not helping at all. _I think she could_, snickered Danny from the storage room.

"Smells like a stink bomb to me," Raf concluded. He walked over to where Miko used to be standing. A ball of stuff was engulfed in flames. In less than a minute, Arcee sprayed the thing with a fire extinguisher. Ratchet walked over and picked up the ball. Written on it was: _Property of Danny Torino, you bitches! :D _Bulkhead let out a low whistle.

"Busted!" he smirked.

"DANNY!" Ratchet and Prime yelled at the same time. All you could hear afterwards was Danny cackling "Ha-Ha!" while pointing at the Autobots, and her skateboard zooming away. Followed by angry thumps of the 'Bots running after her.

**Whoa...that was one weird chapter! I hope it wasn't very confusing...! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated before! Yay me! *gives myself a pat on the back* I have the song C'Mon by Ke$ha stuck in my head...~Come give me some yum like a lolipop~! :D hehehhehehe yeah... PWEASE REVEIW! Oh, let me know if you have any ideas for pranks that Danny could pull (besides stinkbombs..!) :) K?**


	4. ATTACK OF THE UGLY PURPLE THING!

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT AND SUCKYISH CHAPTER GUYS AND FOR TAKING SO LONG! I was really busy with school stuff... -_-" THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVEIWS! :D Oh, and I will use the pranks sooner or later (probably in the next chappy!), don't worry! (I really liked the paint one :3) I hope you like this chapter! **

"Bye Danny! See you at school!" Raf called, as Danny exited the car.

"Bye Raf!" Danny replied. With one last wave, Bumblebee drove away in the darkness. From now on, Danny would be riding with Bumblebee on the way home from base. If she were to ride with Ratchet, they would attract a hell lot of attention since he's an ambulance.

Danny fished into her jacket pockets for her house key. She then opened the door.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Danny said, as she walked inside her house.

* * *

**After school the next day...**

Danny and Raf were waiting for Bumblebee in the parking lot.

"Raf, are you trying out for volleyball? I am!" Danny grinned as she stuffed her skateboard into her backpack. (Yet again, today she made a scene by doing skateboard tricks.)

"Oh, no! Sports isn't really my forte," replied Raf, putting up his hands in protest. Danny playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Maybe, but math, science, and technology is! God, I always fuck those subjects up!" Danny said.

"C'mon, you can't be _that _bad, Danny,"

"Trust me, I am." Just then, Bumblebee pulled up into the driveway. Danny and Raf ran towards the car and jumped in.

"Hey Bumblebee!" chirped Raf as he shut the car door.

**"Hello Raf! Hello Danny! Please put on your seatbelts," **Bumblebee replied in his strange car language.

"Hi Bee-bee!" Danny laughed.

**". . . Don't call me that," **Bumblebee frowned. (Well, since he's in-car form he couldn't frown...but he probably would if he was transformed.)

"Ha! Er, ahem, Danny, Bumblebee wants you to put on your seatbelt," Raf translated.

"K, hey Bee-bee, do you have those head-set thingys? You know, to hear people talk and stuff? Can I troll the people on there?" Danny inquired.

**"I do, but there's no way in Megatron that I'm letting YOU use them. Sorry, Danny," **'Bee sighed.

Suddenly, something HUGE and purple crashed on top of 'Bee. The impact made the yellow car skid sideways across the highway and Bumblebee will probably have a dent later. Raf was roughly shoved to his right close to where Danny was sitting, while Danny, poor Danny, tumbled across and went face-first into the window beside her. **(Well, that's what she gets for not wearing her seatbelt :/ )** Trust me, if you saw her face being squished against the window-glass, you would've said "Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

**"Scrap! We're being attacked! Hang on, kids! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" **Bumblebee shouted as he speeded away. Raf grabbed hold of the grip beside his seat and accidentally saw a glance of Danny still stuck to the window. He mentally face-palmed, ripped her off the glass, and yanked on her seatbelt. Danny blinked a couple of times and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ow...I feel kinda dizzy...!" Danny grumbled.

"Danny, hold onto something! The Decepticons are attacking us!" Raf said urgently. Danny widened her eyes.

"Wooow there, we're being _attacked_?! AWESOME! Its like we're in an action movie!" she exclaimed.

"NO, Danny, take this seriously!" Raf started.

"HOLY SHITCAKES! There is a very big and ugly metal purple thing out there!" she interrupted as Bumblebee drove faster than the speed of light. You could see clearly from the backseat that something purple was running/jogging/thumping after the car.

**"The 'Cons are catching up! Arcee! Bulkhead! Back up is needed NOW! Ratchet! You need to bridge us to base!" **'Bee said frantically as he put the car on full speed.

"Wooo! THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL! IT'S LIKE I'M ON A ROLLER COASTER!" yelled Danny, as she attempted to raise her arms in the air. She failed thanks to the pressure. You see, they were going so fast that the kids' were practically glued to their seats. They couldn't move their head, arms, back, and whatever else.

Meanwhile, the purple thing lunged for the car, and with its claws, deeply scraped metal off of 'Bee's sides. Oil started to leak from the the cuts. You could almost feel 'Bee wince in pain. It reached again, this time crashing through the glass at the back where the trunk was, right behind Raf and Danny. The glass shattered, and Danny and Raf both covered their heads with their hands. Flying glass sliced their bare skin, but they were too surprised to feel it. Oh, did I mention that Danny leaned over to Raf to help protect him from the sharp pieces? Ahh *wipes tears* that would've been cute if they weren't about to die.

"What the-?! How dare you almost kill us, you asshole!" fumed Danny in both shock and anger, arms still over Raf. Raf just stared at the seat in front of him in horror while shaking like hell. Yeah, traumatic experiences really suck monkey butt.

**"Are you okay?!" **Bumblebee asked, his voice heavy with pain. Raf gave a shaky nod while Danny gave the 'finger to the purple robot behind them, which, apparently fell flat on its face. Total. Failure.

**"_'Bee?! Are you there?! I'm setting a bridge up now! Bulkhead and Arcee are here and they're coming!"_** Ratchet's voice boomed from the speakers. About 15 seconds later a flash of light blinded Raf and Danny. Two vehicles; one motorcycle, one truck; came zipping out. They immediantly transormed into robots.

"'Bee! You're hurt! Go to Ratchet! We'll take care of the 'Cons!" Arcee commanded.

"Yeah, these 'Cons sure have some nerve hurtin' our 'Bee!" Bulkhead said. The 'Con that fell was back on its feet again and was running towards them. Three others could be seen coming in the distance.

**"Wha 'bout you?" **'Bee slurred from the loss of oil.

"We'll be fine! You, on the other hand, is losing gas and will probably shut down soon! So, go!" Arcee said.

**"But-**" Bumblebee started.

"NOW!" yelled Arcee.

"Hey, don't be mean to Bee-Bee, bitch!" growled Danny from inside the car. Thankfully, Arcee didn't hear Danny sassing back.

Bumblebee looked back one last time and zoomed away into the bridge.


	5. Hockey Obsessions, popcorn, and paint!

**Talk about a bad hiatus lol. I hope this chapter satifys you guys! I tried to add some funny things here and there. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! :D I love you guys.**

"You sure you don't want me to do anything to help?" asked Jack incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up to his forehead.

"Pfft. Course! I'm fine; I'm practically fucking Superman to be able to survive THAT!" Danny scoffed, as flexed the non-existent muscles in her wiry arm.

Jack gave her an doubtful look as he eyed the multiple bruises she had on her body. Not to mention the black eye she received when her face slammed into the window.

"But do you want a band-aid or something..? That cut on your cheek looks pretty deep..." he tried again.

"Hey, shouldn't you be helping Raf over there? He got pretty banged up," Danny waved him off.

"Oh I'm fine! Jack fixed me up pretty good! See?" Raf showed off his bandaged hand to Danny.

"Eh, whatever. Hey Raf, where did Miko go?" asked Danny.

"She went to watch the monster truck rally on TV, why?" he answered.

Danny immediately grabbed his shoulders. "What time is it?! Tell me!" she demanded, her gray-blue eyes wide.

"Um, 7:03..?" Raf gave her a confused look. "You feeling alright?"

But she was already gone.

Miko didn't have time to think when a blur raced towards her and pounced onto the couch like a wild animal. It yanked the remote violently out of her hand, spilling all of the popcorn that was neatly placed in Miko's lap in the process.

"Hey!" Miko protested as Danny madly pressed the channel button while muttering 'Where is it where is it where is it?!' the whole time.

She finally stopped when the channel she was looking for came on. Before it became a bunch of staticky black and white lines.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny cried dramatically to the ceiling. "It can't be...AMERICANS DON'T HAVE CTV?!" She dragged herself forward suddenly so that she was centimetres away from the TV. "WHYYYYYY! Whyyyyy CRUEL WORLD?!" Danny wailed, clawing at the television.

"Danny, could you move? I kind of want to finish watching my show," Miko asked, slightly annoyed that Danny just spilled all of _her_ popcorn.

Danny crawled pathetically on the floor towards the the Japanese girl, sobbing like a baby. "I really, _really_ wanted to see that game...! The Maple Leafs were gonna winnnn...WHY MUST GOD PUNISH ME SO?!"

"Wait..hold up a sec, you are crying you're eyes out like a baby...just because you wanted to watch a _hockey game_..?" Miko said slowly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Danny nodded, as she popped a piece of popcorn she found on the floor into her mouth. "Ooh, butter salt~!"

Miko eyed the popcorn with disgust. "Ew. You know that was on the ground right?"

"O'course. The floor's clean, isn't it? Plus, this tastes pretty good," Danny reasoned. She tossed Miko a kernel. "Here, try some."

Miko gave her a 'yuck, gross' face.

Danny grinned. "Unless you're _scared."_

Miko threw it into her mouth without question. She winced, as if expecting some kind of explosion. "Hm. It's actually not that bad. But eating food off the floor is still disgusting."

"Okay, miss Prim and Proper," teased Danny.

Miko punched her shoulder playfully. "I am no where _near_ proper."

"So what am I then?" Danny snickered. They both laughed.

"You know what Danny, you're not so bad," commented Miko.

"Likewise, Miko. For a girly girl."

"I AM SO NOT GIRLY!"

"Says the one with the pink highlights, pink shirt, pink striped socks, pink shoe-"

"Well at least I don't have a hockey obsession. Or cuss like a sailor," Miko replied smartly.

"I DO NOT FUCKING CUSS LIKE A FUCKING SAILOR, YOU BITCH!" Danny yelled.

"Pfft. Suuuuuure," Miko giggled.

"Okay, whatever I'm going," Danny snorted, giving Miko the 'talk to the hand' signal before running off dramatically. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

Jack shook his head as he watched Danny attempt to climb out the window, which was bolted shut.

Raf patted his shoulder.

"And that's not even half of what I put up with every day," he stated calmly.

"How is that supposed to help?!"

* * *

Ratchet was pooped. He had spent approximently 3 hours fixing Bumblebee up, with those four children screaming at the top of their lungs in the backround (Well, mostly Danny and Miko, but still!) and now he finally had the time to recharge.

That robot seriously deserved a medal.

He rested his head on a metal pillow. The building had gone eerily silent, and Ratchet was begining to get suspicious. But he was just so tired that he didn't even bother.

He closed his blue orbs and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So...have you gotten what was needed?" Danny inquired as Miko came in with a bag of supplies.

"Yes, I have..." She looked at the writing scribbled in pen on her palm. "...Oh wonderous Flying-Chinchilla-of-Awesome-Canadianess."

Miko handed Danny the bag. "Good, good, RockstarBLAMBLAM01." She inspected the inside of the bag and grinned evilly. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Two black-clad figures snuck into the medical room, which had two Autobots recharging peacefully inside, one of which held onto a oversize wrench.

They tiptoed to said Autobot and carefully took out several buckets. One expertly popped off the lids with a Swiss Army knife, and without thinking twice, they gracefully poured the contents of the buckets onto the bot's starch white, orange striped body.

He'll have a such a suprise to wake up to.

Let's just pray that Ratchet likes rainbows.

**I am such an evil author for torturing Ratchet like this xD**

**Hope you liked it!**

** AND OMG I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! But do not worry, amigos, I will update soon because I just got a LOT of new ideas for chapters~! Bye bye writers block! :D**

**Reveiws inspire me to update! SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE SOON PEEPS! :D**


End file.
